Datei:JBB 2015 4tel-Finale 1 4 - EmGi vs. NEO (prod. by Makayzi
Beschreibung Video/Schnitt - Colin Montana http://www.facebook.com/OfficialMontana Producer - Makayzi & OC http://www.facebook.com/OCaudios http://www.facebook.com/Makayzi Künstler - EmGi http://www.facebook.com/EmGimusik LYRICS: part1: Nach und nach wird dieser dreck jetzt letztendlich weggefegt du bist kein fernsehstar nur weil dein name in der ecke steht pack mal dein gepäck und geh du peilst es nicht mann denn fuck du bleibst bloß zweite wahl so wie das zweite programm und jetzt willst du nur noch "ford" doch du fährst leider nur bahn das ist wie matrix - und du bist in der scheiße gefangen ich pack mein lachs aus und klatsch auf dein hals bis er bricht was für lachsnackengang? viel mehr schwanz im genick! du bist nicht down mit dem shit - ne du sitzt lediglich im scheißhaus obwohl du neo heißt siehst du gegen mich echt alt aus also nimm dein maul nicht zu voll, wie ne elendige thai-hoe fuck ich dreh voll am zeiger weil du im wesentlichen zeit raubst was denkst du wer du bist junge, neo unleashed? mein stuff geht unter die haut, dein stuff ist e oder speed denn du bleibst untertrieben unbeliebt wie pädophilie anstatt zu rappen solltest du lieber mit ebola spieln hook: warum ich maskenträger hasse, ich erzähle euch was meistens sind sie so verbaut und ja sie schämen sich krass dass sie sich wie unser neo nur mit maske raustraun und das ist punch genug denn er macht sich zum clown warum ich maskenträger hasse, ich erzähle euch was meistens sind sie so verbaut und ja sie schämen sich krass dass sie sich wie unser neo hinter masken stelln und das zeigt uns dass er sich selbst für nen bastard hält part2: kriegst du beim rappen überhaupt mal deine zähne auseinander? und nennt mans denn auch rap oder redest du nur langsam? bist du echt en spasti oder bewegst du dich bloß anders? und stimmmts, dass du statt mic lieber nen penis in der hand hast? nach dem part wirst du ganz klar zum pflegefall mit pempers doch wenn ich sag ich ficke dich, erregt das nur dein eddarm! weg da - du steckst grad - tief bis zum hals in scheiße was für lachs junge? bistn kleiner fisch in meinem teich (eh) wichser geh bei seit-e, ich fiste dich am mic - bis du wirklich alles andere im battle hier als tight bist wenn ein punsh von mir eintrifft, gibts hart eine klatsche unter der punisher maske is bloß ne panische fratze und ich weiß du hast deinen Fans auch gern mal Nonsens erzählt was unleashed? - deine gang meint, dass dir bondage gefällt! also sei jetzt besser leise, denn mit deinem zweckgereime kassierst du bis du blau bist wie bei eiffel sixtyfive (eh) hook part3: Als Kind empfandst du immer Angst hast dich in Masken gepackt Als imigrant - kriegst du nur Schabracken hier ab Bei anderen - machst du auf mulatte du spast Und Bei Canakan - hast du auf Kanacke gemacht Ey eine Sache ist Fakt, denn wenn du in Canakan steckst Hast du kein Battle sondern lediglich vor Kameras sex Du erzählst, von doggystyle und dass dein penis seinen arsch sucht Bei dir ist schwul okay, so kriegst du wenigstens kein Nachwuchs Hasstyraden über deine kack visage raffst du gar nicht du findests normal dass deine fratze wirkt wie'n arsch mit Haaren Ich weiß wer du bist, dass auch unter deiner Maskerade Würd ich jamal heißen würde ich auch immer ne Maske tragen Mach mal nicht auf krassen Wahnsinn, du bleibst vermummt Und im nächsten Video läufst du dann mit Burka herum Los Jamal - erzähl mal allen warum du dich schämst! Ich hab die Fotos gesehn und kann den Grund gut verstehen! hook Kategorie:Videos